1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller, in particular an expander roller, for a web-processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expander rollers are used on web-processing machines in order to prevent fold formation or sagging on a running material web by expanding the material web. Also, expander rollers are used to guide apart material webs that are arranged side by side and parallel with each other. Material webs arranged side by side and parallel with each other can be produced by slitting a wide material web for example.
Expander rollers of the type initially referred to are known for example from DE 199 27 897 A1 and DE 10 2004 045 407 A1.
The newest expander roller versions based on high-performance plastics have optimized curvatures. The disadvantage of said versions is however that the constructions in question are not torque-free mounted, meaning that the support of the machine in question, for example a paper machine, is loaded in undesirable manner. In the case of new plants, account must be given to the torques arising, which requires cost-intensive reinforcements. In the case of existing plants, even more expensive auxiliary structures are required.
What is needed in the art is an improved roller, in particular an improved expander roller, of the type initially referred to, with which the previously mentioned problems are eliminated. In particular the torques introduced into the support should also be reduced to a minimum in this case.